<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akaashi Week 2020 by Queen_Haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629486">Akaashi Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haikyuu/pseuds/Queen_Haikyuu'>Queen_Haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bodyguard Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuaka - Freeform, Character death with happy ending, Crown Prince Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Royalty, Single Parent AU, Stargazing, Stars, angst with happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haikyuu/pseuds/Queen_Haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Week 2020 cuz I love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 Reincarnation AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Réincarnation AU where you are able to see your past life when a similar scene happens in your current life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They were practicing. They made two teams of four. Akaashi, Bokuto, Komi and Onaga in one team, Konoha, Sarukui, Washio and Anahori in the other. They were still warming up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konoha served and Akaashi was about to receive it, but Bokuto appeared in front of the setter and sent back the ball. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oi Bo, what the hell? Akaashi knows how to receive. Scolded Konoha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s okay. Said Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Washio’s turn to serve. This time, the serve was more powerful. And Bokuto did exactly the same thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bokuto what the fuck man?! Shouted Sarukui. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I don’t know! It’s like... it’s like I feel obliged to protect him. But I don’t know why. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You don’t have to protect me Bokuto-san. After all, I know how to receive. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">- I know! I </span> <span class="s2">know</span> <span class="s1">. But... it’s like an instinct. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- An instinct? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh ho ho, look who we have there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Nekoma? Asked Konoha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey hey hey Kubrooo! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oya Brokuto! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Both of you are ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Don’t be so harsh Akaashi! Said Kuroo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Be careful Akaashi! Shouted Sarukui. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto put his hands in front of his face and protected Akaashi who was not aware of the ball. Bokuto was pushed back because of the power of the serve. Akaashi he caught him from under the armpits and helped him to regain balance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Thank you Akaash- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was suddenly a blinding light and a scene gradually appeared in front of their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their was a man who had a crown on his head, a woman in front of him, across a dining table and a boy who was sitting on the main chair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Keiji, you have to accept at least one of these girls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But I don’t want to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Keiji, you’re almost 21 now. You have to marry someone. You’re Fukurōdani Kingdom’s crown Prince. We’re running out of girls to introduce you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well I’m not int- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I apologize for disturbing you, Your Majesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh Bokuto. Greeted the Prince’s father. Is there something wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... I don’t know if it’s wrong or not but... the Prince’s uncle, your brother, is here. I think he came to talk about the priorities of the Kingdom and let his son take the crown if the young Prince is not marrying as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well, that was what we were talking about. Sighed the King. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I’m not that young Bokuto-san. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I already told you to drop the honorifics your Majesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But you’re older than me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But you are of Royal blood unlike me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I don’t give a sh- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your language, Your Majesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re not my father. Are you really my father or something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Nope. But I’m your bodyguard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Keiji, you have to agree for at least one of the Princesses. There was that girl. Kaori. She is intelligent and she is pretty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But I don’t want to! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why? Asked the Queen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Because I already love someone! I’m already dating someone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh gods finally. Sighed the King. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I was wondering when you were finally going to tell us that both of you were dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other and turned to the King. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... I kinda guessed. I heard to be exact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You heard? What? Asked the Prince. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... last week, I had an emergency case to check on and I had to go to my office and... well... both of you were busy with something... let’s say intimate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi was bright red. Bokut snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yukie, darling, we should go and discuss with my brother. And Koutarou, please take care of Keiji. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah let’s go. Oh. And boys, please activate the soundproof lock next time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door closed behind them and Akaashi whined, hiding his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- That was so embarrassing... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto sat on the chair where the Queen was and put his elbows on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- So? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- So what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Do you think your uncle is going to accept that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I don’t think that my parents are gonna tell him about our relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah... that guy is not going to accept it that easily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Mmh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why did your uncle took his wife’s last name? - Dunno. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- And you never told me why your father was named as the King since he is younger than your uncle? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">- Hum... it’s really hard to explain... Well... not </span> <span class="s2">that</span> <span class="s1"> hard tho. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Then can you explain? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah... one day when he was at the gate, a boy have asked the Royal family’s help to cure his boyfriend who had a disease. And instead of telling that to my grandparents, he killed the man telling that the Royal family had other businesses to do rather than helping an against nature couple. And the guards were not able to stop him because you know... he was supposed to be the crown Prince. And when my grandparents heard about that, they disinherited my uncle. And my father was named as the crown Prince. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh shit... I feel sorry for your cousin... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well we were not born yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah I know but to have him as a father... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah... but since they live with my auntie’s sister and her husband, uncle Hajime, he was okay I guess. Well he is okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah. Fortunately. He is more than okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They waited without talking for a couple of minutes when the door opened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Heyo! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh please not this pain in the ass. Bokuto bursted out of laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re welcoming your cousin like this?! I’m hurt! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Shut the fuck up Tetsurou. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your language your Majesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh please. My language you can put it where I think it is Koutarou. I don’t give a shit about that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Rude. Said Kuroo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Please gods, save me from those absurdities... Keiji you’re the crown Prince. You shouldn’t say those words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I just wanna be normal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re normal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I’m not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey. Wait a sec guys. I just noticed. You used first names. What the hell is going on here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh shit. I forgot. Said Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... Koutarou and I are... dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- No way! Congratulations I guess? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Thank you Kubro! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- The pleasure is all mine Brokuto! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Stop it, both of you are ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh come on my dear cousin. And auntie and uncle know that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Uhm... yeah. Said Akaashi, becoming crimson red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh you told them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Actually they already knew before Keiji told them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But how? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s none of your business. Said Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- They... heard about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- They heard? What the fuck? No way. Don’t tell me that... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Shut up Tetsu. Grumbled Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- They heard you... having sex?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table and threw it at Kuroo, who bursted out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Aaaah. Don’t let my progenitor hear about that. That homophobic motherfucker will absolutely not hesitate to kill you. Hey. He is actually a motherfucker. Because he f- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Stop it Tetsurou. For god’s sake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened and a guard came in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your Majesty, your uncle wish to talk to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- ... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Okay. Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- And Bokuto stop flirting with the crown Prince. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I do whatever I want Konoha. And actually we are dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah and I’m a wizard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- We are dating. He is right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wait. No way. Your Majesty, you fell for his shitty proposal?! A four leaf clover shaped as a ring?! A Prince like you? Smart and gorgeous? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- He is mine Konoha! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah yeah I know. But seriously? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey, and it was not shitty! It actually gave me luck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Anyway. You have to come your Majesty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them went outside. Kuroo’s father was alone in the backyard. Konoha and Bokuto stood beside the Prince. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Where are auntie and uncle? Asked Kuroo who was a bit in front of Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- They went with your mother to work on something. So, my dear nephew. You are already dating? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Uhm yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your parents refused to tell me. Who is the lucky girl? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well actually it’s a boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto and Kuroo frozen. The adult’s eyes widened and an angry expression deformed his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- HOW DARE YOU?! THE CROWN PRINCE IN LOVE WITH A MAN?! Shouted the King’s brother taking out his sword. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konoha immediately protected the Prince but the man killed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Konoha! Shouted Bokuto and Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">- How <em>dare </em></span> <em> <span class="s2">you</span> </em> <span class="s1">! Screamed Bokuto, taking out his sword. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo took Konoha’s one and both of them protected the crown Prince. The man took an other sword. Now he had two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Don’t you <em>even</em> think about hurting Keiji, dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You should know that it’s against nature Tetsurou! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Against nature?! The only thing against nature is you! You son of a damn taurus. And it’s insulting the t- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man had shoved his sword on his own son’s chest. Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s eyes widened and tears escaped from them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- How can you... how can you kill your own... son... Asked Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fight began between the bodyguard of the crown Prince and the uncle of the latter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man blocked Bokuto’s sword with one sword and shoved the other one on Bokuto’s stomach. A lot of blood spurted out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Run. Keiji, please run and go near your parents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- NO! I’M NOT LEAVING YOU NOW. IF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE THEN I’M GONNA DIE WITH YOU! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- So you’re my nephew’s lover? Even better. I have a good excuse to kill you now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man gave a stroke on Bokuto’s chest. He fell backwards and Akaashi caught him before laying him down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- KOUTAROU! Please, tell me something! Whatever you want! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I hope that... we will... be able... to love each other in... our next life... when we will... reincarnate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Koutarou... I love you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I love you too my love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- We will reincarnate. And in our next life, we will be able to love each other! Akaashi cried while screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard his parents running towards them, calling to the other guards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- KILL ME! KILL ME YOU FUCKING SHIT! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi saw the man lift his sword above his head. The Prince turned to Bokuto and laid his head on his chest. Exactly where his heart was pierced. Akaashi’s back arched when the sword pierced his back. Blood spurted out of his mouth, chest and back. He fell on Bokuto and his eyes closed. But he was smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- We are the protagonists of the world... we will love each other... in our next... l... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light gradually faded away. A flow of feelings was spreading in the bodies of those who had been together in their previous life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi ran out of the gym and brought his knees to his chest. He was crying for a while when he felt someone sat next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... I didn’t know that... that our previous life was the reason of all these nightmares... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You... you too? You had nightmares about this? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Y-yeah... Akaashi shoved into Bokuto’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You have no fucking idea about what I felt when I saw these horrible fucking images when I was sleeping. I am so in love with you and I was so scared that I’ll lose you... Don’t leave me. Never ever. Stay with me... please... I’m begging you Bokuto-san. Don’t fucking leave me alone. Not anymore. I finally have you. I can finally love you. So please. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey hey hey Akaashi, who said that I was gonna leave you? And you have to watch your language. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I don’t give a fucking shit about my language. I’m not a crown Prince anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well, that didn’t stop you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I want to be with you. In every each reincarnation. I want to be with you. No matter how we meet. I just want to be with you for the rest of our lives. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Me too Keiji. I love you. I love you so much my sweetheart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi blushed deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re gonna have to get used to it babe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- At least give me some time to get used to it goddammit Koutarou. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Of course. Your Majesty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 Delinquent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi is Fukurōdani’s secret delinquent. Nobody knew who the delinquent was. He had convinced those who knew it to keep it for them. But there’s a reason for his behavior. Bokuto is determined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh my god... Akaashi. What happened? Asked Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to start changing for morning practice when Akaashi entered the changing room. His uniform was a mess. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Uhm... nothing special. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Are you kidding me?! You have a bruise on your left cheek. And your uniform... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s just a guy who told some absurdities about our club. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? He did that to you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s nothing Bokuto-san. I took that boy to the school nurse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I accidentally hurt him more than I ever wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- That little fucking shit deserved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Akaashi?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Did you just curse? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well yeah? Uhm... I’m not in a mood to start practice right now. I’m too fired up. Please give me 15 minutes to calm down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Huh? O... okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi went to his locker to take a cigarette and went out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What the hell? Asked Konoha wen Akaashi was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I didn’t know that he was the guy to smoke? Said Komi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey... wait. So Akaashi is that guy who wins all the challenges? The secret bad boy of the Academy? The delinquent? Asked Sarukui. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... only one way to be sure. Said Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What do you mean? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Konoha, can you change your handwriting and write on a paper « Meet me on the rooftop at lunchtime » please? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Huh? Uhm yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At lunchtime, when Bokuto went to the rooftop, Akaashi was smoking. He was leaning on the railing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi turned around with an annoyed face but frozen when he saw Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- B-Bokuto-san? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- So it’s really you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I... y-yeah... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto went towards Akaashi and took his cigarette before putting it down and step on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey! Why did y- mmh...! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto had kissed Akaashi. He leaned back and caressed Akaashi’s bruise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What do you think about a kiss instead of a cigarette? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi blushed deeply and hid his face on Bokuto’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Will you accept to go out with me Akaashi? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yes... Yes of course I accept. I love you so much Bokuto-san... It was really hard to contain myself... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why were you doing all this stuff Akaashi? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I... Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto’s back and grabbed the latter’s shirt tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Three... three years ago... I lost my mom... my dad is suffering from her lost but... he stays strong and he is looking after me... he is always smiling and joking about everything just for me... but... I... I feel guilty... I feel guilty about showing always a sad face to my dad... So I decided to... to act like a sort of delinquent because I thought that it would help me to repress all the sadness... I thought that smoking will help me to stay strong enough... it worked... until now... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto let Akaashi tell him without interrupting him, rubbing gently his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Shh... it’s okay baby. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay my heart. Whispered Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed the black haired boy’s forehead before wiping away the tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Every time you will need to smoke, come to me. Promise me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I... I promise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto took Akaashi’s cigarettes box from his trousers and went to the dustbin before throwing them. He smashed the box before throwing it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey... Protested Akaashi with a weak voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I told you. You’re not gonna need them anymore. My delinquent. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 Single Parent AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi was at the park, playing with his son. They were sitting under a big tree. His son was 4 years old. He had him at the age of 20, after a party. He got drunk and he had forgotten the condom. Fortunately, his son looked like him. Now Akaashi was 24. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His parents had helped him to raise his child and now he was able to take care of both of them. He live in a very big apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He works as an editor in a shonen manga magazine. He failed to enter the literature department but he was really well payed. He didn’t kept contact with the others from Fukurōdani. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to go to the MSBY vs Adlers match but he was afraid. He was afraid to see Bokuto. He wanted to be with him. He had wanted to marry him. What if Bokuto was married? What if he was engaged? He was drunk when he had that night with that girl. She was really beautiful but Akaashi was gay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alcohol was what made him make that mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he can’t say that his son is a mistake. Because he is the definition of adorable. They watched Bokuto’s every single match. His son was a huge fan of his former captain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Dad! Daaad! His son grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yes sweetie? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Look at what I found! The little boy put a caterpillar on his hand and Akaashi couldn’t repress his scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- GeT tHiS oFf mY hAnD! The little boy took the caterpillar and laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But dad it kiwut! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- No it isn’t! Whined Akaashi. And we say «cute» not kiwut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little boy was still laughing. When he calmed down, Akaashi took his son to his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey sweetie, wanna go to the finals? The little boy’s eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You mean Bwack Jackaw vewsus Adwers match dad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Reawy?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yes. Said Akaashi chuckling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wuoooh! I can meet Bokuto-san then?! Pwease dad say yay! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Of course honey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I can pway with him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Maybe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- YAAAY! I wuv you dad! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I love you too sweetheart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fourth set started. The Jackals had won two of them already. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Say dad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- They wiw win wight? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Of course honey. Bokuto is playing really well today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- DADDY! Shouted a little boy when Bokuto was about to serve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi looked at Bokuto who turned into their direction but four seats further his and his son’s right. Then, Bokuto waved to the little boy. Akaashi’s heart ached. The little boy was with two other girls who must have been Bokuto’s age. Maybe one of them was his wife and the other was one of their friend? His eyes met Bokuto’s ones for a brief moment. He saw Bokuto’s golden ones widen. The referee whistled and Bokuto focused. His serve was perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MSBY won and Akaashi took his son to go to the court. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Akaashi? It’s you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi turned to his right with his son in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Konoha-san? Washio-san? Komi-san and Sarukui-san? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh gods, please drop the honorifics. Said Komi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- And this is? Asked Washio, pointing at Akaashi’s son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh. Hum... Keitarou. My son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wha- wait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum... please, can I explain you later? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh yeah of course. Agreed Sarukui. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re going to meet Bokuto? Asked Konoha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yay! Dad said I can meet him! I wuv Bokuto-san a wot! He is reawy gweat! <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Keitarou, it’s «great». </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Great! The former members of the Fukurōdani team chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh my god, he is so adorable. And he looks like you. Said Washio. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah. Fortunately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What do you mean? Asked Sarukui. Akaashi cursed mentally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum... explications after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Okay okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo allowed them to enter the court. They talked with him for a bit. When they came to the court, they went towards Bokuto. Keitarou got down and ran towards the spiker. The little boy was wearing Bokuto’s jersey over his jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bokuto-san! Bokuto crouched and took the little boy into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t see Akaashi yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey little one! How are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I am fine! I wuv you vewy... hum very much! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh you’re so adorable little angel! What’s your name? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Keitarou! My dad towd me he named me afta you and him! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Ooh really? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yey! Kei is fwom my dad and Tarou is fwom you! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Is your dad okay from you telling this to me? Chuckled Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Absolutely not. Said Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- A... Akaashi?! Is... is that you?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- If not who? Nice to see you again Bokuto-San. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto looked at Akaashi and after handing Akaashi’s son to Sakusa, he pulled Akaashi to a tight hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I missed to so much Akaashi. Whispered Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You too Bokuto-san. You missed me a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I can guess that hearing your son’s name. Chuckled Bokuto. You love me don’t you? Well... it’s kinda obvious tho. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh please shut up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You wanna kiss me so bad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Shut the fuck up Bokuto-san. Whispered Akaashi as low as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You cursed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But not in front of my child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Dad! You know Bokuto-san?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yup! We were best friends in high school! Beamed Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yes Keitarou. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why didn’t you tew me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. Forgive me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yey! Of couwes! Said Keitarou, jumping from Sakusa’s arms to his father’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Daddy! You won! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Heeey Ji! Yes I won! Said cheerfully Bokuto, picking up his son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wait a second. Ji? Like... me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum... I can explain? And his name is Kouji. He is five. One year older than Keitarou. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wha- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah. Our names. Like you I guess? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum okay. We need to give explications to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- But later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Of course Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keitarou went to talk with the other players. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Akaashi? Like... Akaashi-san? Asked Bokuto’s son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hum yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wuoooow! I’m really fan of you! I want to be a setter like you! I have watched all your games with dad! You are so cooool! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh... um thank you sweetheart. Smiled Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kouji looked like Bokuto. Same golden eyes and gray hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey, I want to be your sweetheart too Akaashi! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What are you? A baby? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kouji laughed and went to play the volley ball which was on the court with Keitarou. The other members of MSBY went with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I think you will probably be the baby. Whispered Bokuto to Akaashi’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wh- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yukie and Kaori will take Kouji tonight. We can give them Keitarou too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Since when? Asked Yukie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Since now? Said Bokuto with puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s not working on me but... okay. We’ll take them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Wait. You’re not married? Asked Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- No he’s not. And we saw your death glare when you saw us Akaashi. Said Kaori, laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Uhm... sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your feelings were, and still are, obvious you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Both fo you are fucking dorks. Said Yukie while Kouji came near them to pick up the ball. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Your language. Said Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What the hell? You literally just cursed worse than it. Said Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I whispered it. The children didn’t hear it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Daddy? What’s a dork? Asked Kouji, pulling Bokuto’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi crouched and grabbed the little boy gently by his hands. He gave the ball to his son and the other players of MSBY. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Did you hear that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yes. Auntie Yukie said it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well, you shouldn’t say it Kou. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">- Hey, you’re supposed to call </span> <em> <span class="s2">me</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Kou. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bokuto-san, please. Close your mouth. If not I’m going to kick you out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Sorry. Mumbled Bokuto. Akaashi turned back to Kouji. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- It’s a bad word. Children should not say it. Adults neither but since we are able to understand that nobody wants to hurt us, it’s okay. Children are more sensitive than adults so they are less able to handle it. Explained Akaashi gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Ooh... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- So promise me you won’t say it again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I promise! Exclaimed Kouji before kissing Akaashi’s cheek and going back to others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey. That’s unfair. He never kisses me when he promise me something. Whined Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Akaashi is just good with children. Said Konoha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Then what’s wrong with me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Nothing is wrong with you Bokuto-san. You’re just so adorable that if we kiss you, we only want to keep kissing you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a silence during which no one spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Shit. Fuck. Forget it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Akaash- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Don’t say anything Komi-san. Can you please watch out Keitarou? I’m going to put my contact lenses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I’ll show you the bathrooms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well... no need Bokuto-s... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re not going to convince me otherwise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they arrived to the bathroom, Akaashi took his contact lenses box from his bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Why are you changing to contacts? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Even though I have only a small correction of 0.25, darkness increases myopia even more. And I feel better with contacts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oh okay. Akaashi put one of his contacts after washing his hands with soap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Can I put you the other one? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- ... You’ve never p- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I already have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? - Well... since my second year, I needed contacts to play volleyball. Even now I’m actually wearing them. I have an eye correction of 0.75 on both eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re blinder than me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hey, don’t call me blind. So... can I? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Y-yeah... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto washed his hands and took Akaashi’s other contact lens, pushing the black haired man against the sinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>We are too fucking close to each other.</em> Mentally cursed Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After putting his lens, Bokuto leaned a little more and pressed his lips against Akaashi’s, wiping away the latter’s tears due to the autonomous reaction of the body. Akaashi deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck. The bathroom door opened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Yuck. Exclaimed two little voices at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oops. Said Yukie. Bokuto and Akaashi parted quickly, blushing deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Ooooh! Dad? That means Bokuto-san is going to be my daddy too?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Huh? Did Akaashi, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Hehe. Yeah. I’m going to be your daddy too! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- What? When did I even agreed to marry you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Are you even gonna say no? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- No. Wait. I... Never mind. Sighed Akaashi. Bokuto hugged Akaashi by the side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re gonna marry mee~ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You stinks Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Geh?! Akghaasheeh! What was that for?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi snorted and laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I’m sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You don’t seem to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Can we eat? We’re hungry. Said Kouji. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Of course. Daddy is going to take a quick shower and we’re gonna eat at the restaurant! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Please take a good shower Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- ... I hate you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- I hate you too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- You’re supposed to say I love you. Not I hate you. Said Kouji. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yukie bursted out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well, well. Are we going to eat or not? Asked Kaori. Both of you, debate about it tonight at Bokuto’s place. Since we’re taking care of your boys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them, Akaashi and Bokuto, were crimson red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Meet me near the vending machine. I’ll hurry. I promise I’ll take a good shower. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>